disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hades and the League of the Legendary Villains
'Hades and the League of the Legendary Villains '''is the 47th episode of the 21st season. Summary Hades gathers the greatest Disney Junior villains to turn Disney Junior Island into Hades' New Hangout. Plot The episode begins with Hades narrating a letter just before the following villains who got copies of the letter: Romeo, Luna Girl, Night Ninja, Dread the evil Genie, King Zongo, Beatrice Le Beak, Captain Drake, and the Prankster Ghosts, arrive three hours later. Hades introduces himself before introducing his henchmen Pain and Panic to them, but he forgets to mention that he traded them for all these invited people. Captain Drake goes first by introducing himself as Captain Jake’s twin brother who broke out of the Colossus Asylum, then Romeo goes next as he has them be assured that he came here for the meeting. After Romeo calls her a moon queen, Luna Girl introduces herself as a theif next before Night Ninja does so too, but not before tripping. Next, Ghostly Bob introduces himself and his partners Planky and Pranky, then Beatrice Le Beak introduces herself and says that this is really preposterously funny, and lastly, King Zongo introduces himself and tells everyone a little secret: Crazy! Hades tells everyone that they are here because they want to defeat the Disney Junior Club since they have been stopping them for the last twenty-four hours, and they have to take over Disney Junior Island to wipe them off the face of it. Later, Hades puts the invited villains into four teams. First, he puts Luna Girl and Night Ninja on Team 1, to Luna Girl’s disgust as she calls Night Ninja a little rat, but Hades tells them to focus before putting Le Beak, Zongo, and Dread on Team 2. However, Le Beak tells everyone to be glad when this is over because she will be getting smells than King Zongo, who just took a shower yesterday. Hades tells both Zongo and Le Beak that it doesn’t matter what someone looks or smells like before putting Drake and Romeo on Team 3. Drake calls Romeo a total nut job and says that he’s not working with him, but Romeo tells him to watch his mouth before calling him Captain Fancy Pants and boasting about his brain being smarter than his (Drake. Finally, Hades puts the Prankster Ghosts, who say they’re the ones who complain about each other, on Team 4, and tells them to gather around as he reveals his ultimate plan. Meanwhile, Kwazii is seen at a sleepover with his friends at Pirate Island. Trivia * This is the first time we see Hades become a ruler of Disney Junior Island. * Captain Drake meets and works with Romeo for the first time. ** This could mean Drake and Romeo are almost friends. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Episodes Category:Season 21 Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Episodes focusing on Hades Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on Night Ninja Category:Episodes focusing on all characters Category:Episodes focusing on Tigger Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Hook Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Drake Category:Episodes focusing on King Zongo Category:Episodes focusing on Dread Category:Episodes where the Villains Have Their Victory Category:Episodes with the primary villains Category:Episodes focusing on Beatrice Le Beak Category:Episodes that need images